The long term objective of this project is to develop an interactive videodisc (IVD) program to enhance the efficacy and frequency with which health professionals counsel patients about smoking. This program will utilize an innovative teaching technology that presents components tailored to the individual. This project describes four research steps: indepth review of the literature, concept development, pretesting and revision. Results of Phase I will serve as a foundation for Phase II efforts to produce a final program.